


How would they act after their first fight with their S.O  AND  How would they act making up and getting back together with their s.o?

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: How would they act after their first fight with their S.OANDHow would they act making up and getting back together with their s.o?





	How would they act after their first fight with their S.O  AND  How would they act making up and getting back together with their s.o?

How would they act after their first fight with their S.O  
Leo:   
He leave before things got too heated. He had learned from a lifetime with Raph to walk away from fights when needed but this was different. Whereas with Raph, he now found it easy to just turn and leave, he had struggled with you. He wasn’t walking away because he was giving up or because he was done. It was because his heart was breaking. Every word that tumbled from his lips, every tear that fell from your eyes, every raised voice. He couldn’t take it.   
Anyone else, he would be fine. He would just go back once they calmed down. But with you, he would want to rush back straight away and apologies. But he would know he needed time to cool off and time for you to cool off, too. He would sit and think things through. Probably trying to put himself in your shoes before going back. 

Raph:   
His anger would be slower to build than normal. In truth, he never thought he could ever get angry at you so once you do get into a fight, it doesn’t make him flip straight away. It would start with snide remarks, growls or even hisses before finally breaking him so he yells at you. But you, unlike Leo who would walk away from him at that point, stood your ground.   
But he saw the fear in your eyes as he towered over you. He was the way you physically flinched.   
And that burst of anger would disappear instantly as he stared down at the woman he loved and watched as tears filled her eyes.   
He would break.   
Donnie:   
While not one to get into arguments, he would be surprised at himself how things got to the point between you both were you were arguing.   
He would roll his eyes a lot or make a sarcastic remark. He didn’t perhaps mean for it to come across the way it did, but the damage was done. He couldn’t bare to look at you when he argued with you so he would keep his back to you the first time. He didn’t want to see your eyes looking up at him with anything but love.   
So when he makes a really harsh remark, he would hear you take a small gasp of air which was interrupted by a sob.   
Intently, he would spin around, dread filling his body as he saw your eyes welling with tears. You looked at him with a broken-heart look, your mouth half open like you couldn’t believe what he had said.   
But before he could correct the situation, you would turn on your heel and run from him. For the first time ever, Donnie would know he was in the wrong. He would want to after you but he knew his legs would give way. Plus, he feared what you would say. Despite you running from him in tears which, to him, pretty much meant you two were over, he couldn’t hear it fall from your lips.

Mikey:   
Mikey was used to arguments. With constantly annoying Raph, he knew what to expect from an argument. Or at least he thought he did.   
he hadn’t expected for arguing to be this painful. He was so used to arguing with his family that he was almost, for lack of a better word, numb to it. He could joke it off. But he never could have predicted standing in your living room, arguing with you. And the thing with you was, when he made a joke, you would get more angry.   
eventually, you would throw your hands up, saying if he thought your relationship was such a joke then he should just go.   
he would freeze, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. His mind would be racing, trying to find some way to save the situation. But he couldn’t. He knew he wanted to tell you he didn’t think your relationship was a joke but he just couldn’t say it because he couldn’t come to terms with what you had said. Were you saying you were over?   
When he didn’t respond, you would sigh and turn away from him, walk into your room and close the door behind you. He would hear the click of a lock and that seemed to make his unfreeze as he would drop to his knees. 

 

As a follow on from the arguing one, can you do “How would they act when making up/getting back together after an argument?   
Leo:   
he would come to yours the next day, unable to stay away from you for any longer.   
when he climbed in the window, he would instantly see you on your couch. You would jump when you heard him and turn to see him climbing in your window. Instantly, he would see your red eyes and dark circles under them.   
Carefully, he would approach you, looking for any sign that you didn’t want him around. But you would look away from him, knowing it would break your heart to look in his eyes. Once in front of you, he would drop down to his knees, taking one of your hands off you lap.   
“Im sorry.” He’d say, his voice filled with sorrow and hurt as he raised your hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of it.   
You couldn’t help but smile as he did and finally you allowed your eyes to meet his.   
“Im sorry, too.” You would say as you raised your free hand to cup his cheek, gently rubbing your thumb in small circles.   
Instantly, the two of you would know things were okay.   
Raph:   
Raph would stumble back from you, unbale to believe he would yell at you like that. He would turn away from you and raise his hands to cover his face.   
In that moment, he knew he could never lose it with you. He had always known he was dangerous but you kept by his side no matter what. And as he looked over his should at you and saw you watching him closely, he knew he could never lose you.   
And he would never make you cry again.   
taking a deep breath, he regained complete control of himself and turned, walking to you.   
“I aint ever gonna hurt yah.” He say as he reached out to cup your cheek. He was surprised you didn’t flinch from him. But when you closed your eyes and leaned into his touch, he could have collapsed then and there. The only thing that stopped him was when you darted forward and threw your arms around his neck and burying your head in his neck.   
He would instantly wrap his arms around you, shaking slightly. He knew how close he could have come to losing you and he vowed to never let it happen again.   
Donnie:   
eventually, it would become too much for Donnie. He could only cope for less than an day so he was run to your window, picking the lock and climb in.   
“[y/n]? Please, where are you? I need to talk to you. Im sorry.” He would call out into the flat, hearing hiccups from your bedroom. Before he could say anything else, you appeared in the door way, tears streaming down his cheeks.   
Instantly, he would run over to you, wiping away your tears.   
“Im sorry, I didn’t mean it.” He would whispered, his own tears falling from his eyes.   
“I know.” You would look down, the sadness in your eyes nearly breaking Donnie in two.   
“It wont ever happen again.” With that, you would look up to him. You assumed it was his way of saying he would never yell at you like that again. But it was also a silent meaning to Donnie. He was promising he would never make you cry again. Ever.   
“Promise?” You asked, and Donnie saw a spark of hope in your eyes.   
“I promise.” He nodded, hoping it was enough.   
“Good, cause I missed you.” You wrapped your arms around him and Donnie would quickly return this hug, holding you tight.   
Mikey:   
Once mikey gained the strength, he would stumble over to your door and knock on it rapidly.   
“You didn’t mean it, Angel cake? We’re not over? Please tell me we’re not done!” Mikey would plead disparately through the door.   
For the first time ever, you heard heartbreak in his voice.   
He sounded genuinely scared, but then you would hear his voice crack as he continued to beg.   
“please, you’re not a joke. I don’t want to lose you. Im sorry.”   
You would slowly open the door and see him on his knees, sobbing into his hands.   
You had never seen him in such a state. Instantly, you knew he truly did care for you. And you knew the way he death with arguments with his brothers but he had to know that that’s not how you do it in a relationship.   
You would fall to your knees in front of him, wrapping your arms around you.


End file.
